


Zootopia: Loss, Lies and Love

by Fury_Writer1998, Shad0wFr34K_HD



Series: A New Future [1]
Category: Zootopia (2016)
Genre: F/M, Interspecies Relationship(s), OMG I LOVE JUNICK FOREVAR, WILDEHOPPS4LIFE
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-05
Updated: 2017-01-27
Packaged: 2018-08-29 05:18:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8476852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fury_Writer1998/pseuds/Fury_Writer1998, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shad0wFr34K_HD/pseuds/Shad0wFr34K_HD
Summary: Shawn Wilde is dead. Or at least he should be. He died whilst trying to be a part of something bigger. He was in a hurry to get to his long lost cousins home city of Zootopia, only to find that his one and only friend had ratted him out, quite literally, to the crime lord from his last visit to Central City. Located a longer distance away than BunnyBurrow, where he'd been found ... and was strangely murdered in the silence of the night.But when another fox appears a week later from nowhere without reason, yet with the exact same image and name, Nick and Judy decide to find out the truth of the newcomer, whilst uncovering a case that was thought to have been put to rest before the incident with the Night Howlers. But whilst solving these two different cases, they have a third, hardest case of all they have yet to solve.Their feelings for each other.





	1. A Deathly Distance

The fox wildly ran though his urban territory. He was no hunter though, as he wasn't looking for some mammal. He was the hunted, by a crime syndicate he was working for. Well, more like he had worked for. He had gotten himself in too deep and awkwardly tried to back out. His plan to evade them was a success, but he knew that they must have his location by now. He knew one other mammal that he could only trust. He knew him, but not vice versa. 

Shawn Wilde was a former con-artist, who had been dragged into the dark side of the world by mammals who he'd say were once his closest friends. Danni Weezly, his boss, who was also a weasel, had been silently watching him as he began his intrepid journey into coming clean to the strongest police force.

Shawn ran for the sake of his life, and for those he cared so much for in the past. His parents, his old friends and most of all his girlfriend. He had to leave it all behind just to prove himself to Danni. He ran from his past, but now he runs from his present, hopefully his dark future too. But Danni had other plans.

During the time Shawn had been a member of the Crime Syndicate of Central City, which was located a bit further north and a lot further east of BunnyBurrow, he had somehow come to terms with the criminal underworld and become friends with not one, but two crime bosses. Unfortunately, now was not the right time to be reflecting on his past, because he had somehow slipped up when trying to avoid being a part of something bigger, when they all heard about the events that has transpired over in Zootopia.

Dawn Bell weather was one of their little pawns, but nothing was going to be let out of the Syndicate that one of their own had been captured. By an unorthodox coupling of another fox and a certain 'hero' bunny cop nonetheless. Shawn had seen the footage and after realising that his cousin was now on the light side of all this madness, it made him rethink his place in the world and got him to come up with a plan.

Unfortunately, that plan was also the reason he was running. Running from a threat that only the crime lords thought they knew, but not that he knew was going to be bigger than the Night-Howlers case.

Shawn forgot to look where he was going, until it was too late. He barely made it through to the other side of BunnyBurrow, when a sniper had pinned him down just on the outskirts of the train station just after midnight. Danni appeared as if out of thin air, as he watched Shawn writhe in pain from the two shots that had him close to bleeding to death.

“Sorry Shawn, you know I can't let you do this.” Spoke Danni for the first time since he faked his death in the centre of Central City, in front of Danni's albeit favourite assailant, before pulling his vanishing act once more. “Now, you hand me over that case of USB's and I'll see to it that you're taken to the BBH. It'll be a bit small, but they've got the right sized rooms for animals like you.” He spat on the ground after growling the last four words at him.

“I... don't know... what... you're... going on... about,” Spoke Shawn through small breaths, but calmly and with a perfect look of confusion. “What USB's?... I thought … you had... everything... in a safe... below... the... headquarters. All... I... want... to do........ is see... my... cousin.” His vision began to change. 'Good thing I was able to hide it in the basement of a decent burrow before I made it out here.' He thought, ignoring Danni's request for it once more, but more agitated this time. He barely registered the badger at the back walking away from the group of hitmen. He was his closest so-called 'friend' at the HQ.

The last thing he saw, was a flash of white in his vision before it all went black. His last thoughts were literally that.

_If only I'd met my cousin._


	2. Relatively Awkward

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chief Bogo gets wind of something unsettling from the BBPD, whilst Judy surprises Nick with wanting to hang out instead of doing work.

It was a wonderfully calm day at the Police Department in Zootopia. Nothing could have gone any better, apart from two specially small mammals having to avoid a certain mammal’s new favourite song. After avoiding the cheetah on the front desk, Benjamin Clawhauser, who appeared to be staring way too closely at his tablet watching a new music video released today.

"Hey Nick," Spoke a certain bunny, who had proved everybody wrong, even Chief Bogo himself, in being able to solve a certain case within an impossible timespan. Albeit that she had figured out the answer after her time away from the city. 

She still didn't understand why she had gone to Nick in the first place, but apologies felt to be her top priority at the time. For he was her first true friend in Zootopia that she could rely upon and at the time who she didn't want to be the last either.

"What's up carrots?" Spoke Nick. Nick was not a bunny. He was, surprisingly to the whole department, except to the rabbit, a fox. Even though he was once slightly skinnier than the usual form for a fox, but since the academy, he has put on a decent amount of muscle since. Enough to make the rabbit steal a glance every now and then when off duty, hoping he wouldn't notice her stares and gazing at his muscular body.

"You got anything planned for the weekend?" the rabbit asks, with a hopeful look on her face. Nick could detect the hint of free-time, which meant that she'd like to hang out whenever she would like to. But this wasn't the usual style of the bunny he knew. She was almost all the time being the “work-a-holic” type.

“Who are you, and what have you done with my carrots?” He replied, knowing that it would get a response in the form of a punch to the arm. Yup, he knew exactly what she was going to do. 'aagh' ”Ow! What was that for Judy?” This punch was a little stronger than her last one, where she'd almost knocked his coffee from Snarlbucks into his top. 

“Haha!” Laughed Judy sarcastically, before sharing the sly smile that Nick usually wears. “Well, I think I've been working too hard lately and with the lack of cases 'like that one' to work on, I figured it was time for a break.”

“That's the carrots I know.” He replies, taking another few gulps of his coffee. 'Thank god it's a Friday!' He thought, as they left the bull pen after a roll call. Another patrol for the two of them, but only to masquerade as the cover image of the ZPD's finest cops.

The rest of the day was slow and uneventful, but not in offence to the speed of a sloth nonetheless. A few odd stares every now and then, but a lot more positive mammals said nicer things anyway.

During their lunch break, Chief Bogo had secretly gotten word from BBPD that a fox had been murdered near the border to Judy's hometown of BunnyBurrow, but his gut told him something was up. He didn't care about such things like this when it came to foxes, really, but when he heard the shocking news about the DNA sample, he changed his mind and decided to only tell the three of his highest ranking officers about the new case. 

None of those officers were Nick or Judy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you're all enjoying this so far! Hopefully I'll be uploading either one chapter per one to two weeks, but it's super lucky for you if there's two chapters uploaded on one weekend!! :D
> 
> Feel free to go and check out Fury_Writer1998's works as well! We're both also available and have a few more works over on Wattpad too, so don't forget to check those out as well! :D :)


	3. A Terrible Truth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Judy's curiosity get the better of her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BOY ARE YOU GUYS AND GALS LUCKY!!! :D
> 
> that has to be THREE WHOLE chapters in ONE WEEKEND!!!! :D :D
> 
> I hope you all enjoy this chapter! :D

Later in the evening, Nick and Judy had both gone to Nick's somewhat 'new' apartment that was closer to the ZPD than Judy's, which annoyed her, but didn't have such as high a rent price.  Nick had allowed Judy to enter first, being the gentlemammal he is, by opening his door for her.

“So cottontail, any ideas on what you'd like to do tonight?” Nick asks Judy, as he slumps into his sofa beside her.  She had got them to go to his place after realising how small and obselete her apartment was.

“Hmm, how about one of your movies? I see you have the latest ZooRay player.” She replies, pointing questionably at his player whilst motioning to the television.  

A new ZNN news coverage about a grand library opening later on during the following week presented itself live on TV for Judy as Nick bent down to pick out a movie from his personal stash.  He wanted to avoid the ones hidden in the back.  Mainly because he'd started watching them ever since she'd apologised to him under the bridge that was nearby.  He smiled warmly and openly, before his smirk settled in again.  Those films were the calm to his own little fantasy world, where it was only him and Judy.  'Good thing she hasn't found these yet.' He thought to himself, as the same, weird but small feelings bubbled up in his chest again.

“Hey Nick,” Judy spoke, popping up on his left instantly.  Nick almost jumped up into the air, except his head hit the underside of the table holding the television, making it rock back and forth wildly.  Judy held the TV in place, to stop it from falling down and hitting the two of them, before picking Nick up from the floor.

“Gah! Don't do that again carrots, it scared the life out of me!” Nick said, sarcastically but a bit woozily.  “I feel like I'm going dumb and dumber with each hit my head takes.”  Afterwards, they managed to pick out a couple of movies – Pig Hero 6 and Floatzen 2 to name two of them.  Even though they were having a nice night out, Nick couldn't help but get a feeling of dread wash over him at the end of the second movie.

“Hey Judy, I've got this weird feeling.” He says, getting her attention.  She hesitates, hearing him say her name, before looking at him warmly.  “I can't help but feel like I've been dreading something for some reason these past few days.  Like I've dreaded that I couldn't see someone in time.”  He places his elbows on his knees, dropping his paws between them.  Judy places her paws on his arm and shoulder, massaging them.

“I'm sure it's nothing Nick, but if you want, we can talk about it whenever you're ready to.  If so, would you like me to see if I can find out what it is for you?” She replies softly, as she begins to rub his back from seeing his facade drop.  She liked it when he did that for her.  He never did it around others, just her. Which felt special to her, bringing forward a few weird and small feelings.

“That would be nice fluff, but if you can do something for me, could you check that I haven't left anything at the precinct.  I think that might be the problem.” He begins to smile again, leaning back into the chair as she pats his shoulder in a caring gesture. He didn't think that was the problem, but he felt like someone was watching him.  But then let it slide.

She slowly left his apartment, keeping an eye on him as he got up, checked his phone, then went to his room.  She could see the lack of movement in his tail, as well as the pinned back ears.  'Must be tired.' She thought, as she left and got into what he called the BunnyMobile.  'Still, I'd better help him.  I bet he'd feel better if I was stroking his handsome fu--' She stopped thinking right there.  She had no idea where that thought had come from but brushed it away to the situation.

On the ride to the station, she spotted Alicia Fangmeyer sitting with Clawhauser discussing the 2016 Zoolympics as she walked past them into the empty precinct.  She went to check his locker, but it was empty.  'Figures.' She thought, as she turned to leave, but was interrupted by the quietest mention of Nick's surname.  She then followed the noise of a few officers who she recognized were a higher rank than her here, until she reached a door that read:

**[PROHIBITED ACCESS]**

By rule of the handbook, she shouldn't be anywhere near this door when theres voices coming from it, but curiosity got the better of her, making her place an ear on the door as the voice of Bogo pipes up.  His muffled voice was crystal clear to her.

“Now, as you all know, there's reasons why secrecy like this is rare in the ZPD.  Most causes are due to social affairs that psychologically, physically, or both, that affect one or many of our officers.  Most importantly, this one case will most definitely be kept under supreme secrecy.  Any questions? No? Good.”  Spoke Bogo, making Judy's curiosity rise higher, along with concern for one of her fellow officers, whoever it might be.  In staying by the door, she couldn't help but want to know what all the secrecy was about.  

Her gut was telling her it was about Nick, but she didn't want to accept that fact.  She his story about a muzzle, but if Bogo wasn't going to tell the squad, let alone Nick himself, then this was most likely more serious than his young muzzling.  She noticed she'd somehow made a noise of distaste, from the distraction of a memory and went to head off, but before she could turn around to head for her office, Bogo appeared from the room and spotted her facing away at him.

She slowly turns around to face him with a very strained, albeit entirely fake and unconvincing smile.  Bogo just raises his left hoof to his head, shaking his head into it.  A timber wolf popped his head out of the door.

“Guess it's too late to keep this a secret any more.” Speaks Bogo, quietly and gruffly.  “Call Nick and ask him to meet us in the stress chambers.  The private ones.” 

“Uh, sir?” Replies Judy, who is now confused. “Why would I do that?” 

“Because his c--” The wolf started, before he was interrupted by the voice of a very recognisable fox behind Judy.  His ears pinned back, as he looked up and saw who it was.

“Because my what?” Spoke Nick roughly, with a small growl, with an eyebrow raised questioningly.  Turns out she'd spent too long at the precinct and had left him into thinking she wouldn't return.  Judy had turned around the moment he'd started talking.  Bogo motioned to the other officers to come out of the room.  

“It's too late now officers.  Best tell him now, before the ZNN somehow get wind of it.” Mumbled Bogo to the officers.  Wolford, Francine and McHorn were all leaving the room and took a look of deep pity towards Nick.  

“Is it something to do with my mum?” Nick asks, only to get even more emotional looks. Even one from Bogo himself.  

“No Nick,” Bogo responds, placing a paw on his shoulder to bring him into the room. “It’s about your cousin.” Judy entered as well and jumped up to read the file, seeing she was going to hear the bad news as well.  

She read the report, then the name.  She gasped, a tear threatening to drop as she looked over to Nick, speaking only the name of the relative.

“Shawn Wilde.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *!#SPOILER WARNING#!*  
> Next Time on ZL3...
> 
> It's about to get emotional, and it might as well be one of the few chapters that will be longer than usual ;) ;)


	4. Lost and Found

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nick and Judy grow closer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm SO SORRY I didn't update this over the weekend - I got sidetracked by a new online TV show named "RWBY", created by a channel on YouTube, called RoosterTeeth Animations. (They also do other stuff on their channel as well) :P I've been looking for the software they used to make RWBY since sunday evening :D :)
> 
> Anywho - Enjoy this new installment to "The New Future" franchise!! :D

Nick was weeping into Judy's shoulder, something he had never done with anybody before. Even Finnick, his old hustling buddy. Knowing that he had a cousin had pulled him higher, but the fact that he’d died due to the crime syndicate of Central City, he had fallen apart.  

First he was mad, breaking two machines in stress chambers 5 and 2, then the door followed by the table in his apartment when he got home, but then minutes later he had changed into an upset pup.  Judy was rubbing circles behind his ears as they sat on his bed in his apartment, both with lines of tears down their faces. Surprisingly for Judy, Nick's mum had come back with them. Unsurprisingly though, was the fact that she had the same, tear stained face as her son.

Miranda Wilde was proud of her son becoming something better, but she couldn't help herself from letting her tears bawl their way out of her eyes, just like her son.  She had reacted just like Nick had when he heard the news, it coming to a shock for the two of them.  

Bogo had no choice to give him at most nine days off.  He didn’t want to, but after a heartfelt argument with Judy, with a bit of backup by Clawhauser, he had given in to the Bunny’s demands and had decided that her argument to house him with her wasn’t such a bad idea after all.

At the moment, she was currently holding his head to her chest, as she was stroking the back of his ears and down his neck, as his mother watched from the doorway.  She was surprised at how close the two of them were, albeit they were the most opposite of species.  She’d come up to the two of them some coffee, as well as a few of his favourite snacks, hoping to lighten up her son’s mood, when the door silently swung open to show her what she’s seeing now. 

Judy had heard the door open, but paid no attention to it, as she was trying her best to soothen Nick's’ frantic mess of a state that he was in. Looking after 201 of her siblings before moving to the city gave her experience in calming down someone in a crying fit. After what seemed like ages, he sat up, turned over and laid his head on her lap.  Tear streaks clearly visible in the fur of his cheeks, but at least now he was wearing a genuine smile on his muzzle.  

“Thank you, Judy.” He spoke, quietly and a little hoarsely as he looked into her amethyst eyes. _Such beautiful amethyst eyes, for a cute bunny._ He thought for a brief moment. “I don’t know what I would’ve done if you hadn’t done that.” A sniff from his mum made them notice her.

Nick spots his mum in the doorway exactly as Judy looks up to see her standing there.  She looked speechless, as her muzzle slowly widened and closed whilst her eyes spoke volumes, as well as looking ready to create waterfalls.  Her eyes glistened from a tear or two threatening to fall, as she placed the tray on his bed before she sat down beside them.  Just off to Judy’s left side, where Nick wasn’t laying down.

She was able to hug both of them, as they all hugged each other.  It wasn’t for a good ten minutes that they broke up the quiet moment between them.  There was an air of comfortable silence between them, before Miranda had decided to be the first to speak up.

“So,” She spoke, her voice wavering slightly as she began to speak. “How long have you two been together?  You act like you’re a couple,” Judy blushes, but goes to corrected her, when she’s interrupted. “Even though you’ll say that you’re not.”

“Well,” She began, after being taken aback by her comment, still stroking his head as her mouth opened a few times before she looked back into his eyes.  She looked back up at the elderly fox before speaking.  “It wasn’t your usual type of meetup.  Let’s just say we’d hustled each other.  He hustled me into buying him a jumbo pop to make his, uh, what did you call them Nick?"

“Paw-psicles.” He simply replied, putting emphasis on the paw for the laughs as he made a wave of a rainbow as he said it.  The three of them giggled a little at his gesture, as he just smiled.

“Yeah, those.” She said, as she then followed up with explaining how she hustled him back into helping her solve a case in twenty four hours.  In twenty minutes, she had been able to tell their story to her, along with twisting a few dark moments, but mentioning the moment Nick had opened up to her.

“You know, when Nick opens up, he most definitely trusts that mammal with his life, Miss Hopps.” Spoke Miranda, patting her paw on her back, as her ears spike straight up.  “You’re really a special type of mammal.” 

“It’s okay to call me Judy, Mrs. Wilde.” Replied Judy, smiling brightly as she began to stroke Nick’s neck fur, stroking from his shoulder to the base of his ears.  She barely jumped at all when she felt a soft rumble vibrating her legs.

Miranda just looked at him wide eyes, her jaw dropping a little from not being able to speak, like she’d never seen him do that before.  Even though it was only the second time Judy had got Nick to do this, it was the first time his mum had heard him do it.

“Uh, Judy?” Questioned Miranda with a telltale tone to her voice that she was uncertain as to what he was doing. “What’s he doing?” She had no idea what was going on, but there was a nagging thought in the back of her head.

“Oh, that noise?” Judy replied, almost nonchalantly. “He’s purring.  IT shocked me the first time, but I know after a bit of research that a mammal makes the noise when they are enjoying the moment, as well as the sensation of the stroking and massaging of the fur and body.”

She calmed down to her usual self, remembering what Judy had said only moments earlier.

“Oh, and my name is Miranda. Miranda E Wilde.” She said, as Judy’s radio came through with Clawhauser’s concerning tone, albeit that it was quiet not to ruin the moment, apart from a little crackle of static.  

“Judy? How’s Nick?” spoke Benjamin, as he whispered through his comm.  “I hope you guys are okay, because Bogo just got word that his cousin's funeral is taking place in BunnyBurrow.” Judy’s ears sank as Nick grimaced a little, his purring stopping immediately, before it rose up again, a little quieter this time, as she began to stroke him again.  Miranda grabbed her radio from the bedside table and passed it to Judy, before she whispered her blessings as she picked up the half eaten tray of food and left the room.

“Hey Clawhauser,” She said, as they were left alone.  “What’s wrong?”

“Bogo has asked for you two to come to the next briefing asap.” Ben replied, sounding concerned and thoughtful towards the two of them.  Both their fur stood on end, hoping for the worst, when Bogo calmly and concerningly speaks through the radio too.

“I know how much it is for a mammal to lose a family member.  But if an officer of the precinct loses a member, then the precinct put it into themselves to help that officer get through it.” Spoke Bogo.  Nick and Judy were slowly on their way out of Nick’s home as the conversation went on, describing in concern for Wilde the details of what happens.  

“Now, there will be a briefing at fourteen hundred hours sharp today, give or take five minutes, mainly for a roll call, but you can choose now if you’d like us to include two minor details of the situation.”  He paused for a few seconds. “It’s you’re call.”

After asking for a minute to discuss it, it seemed like Nick needed to get it off his chest.  Not just towards Judy and his mum either, who took it just a little better than he did, since that’s already happened.  They agree to release the information and radio back five simple words.

“Yes, please... we’ll be there.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoying the chapters so far? - feel free to check out my other works over on my wattpad page as well! (Don't view this one, as I plan to update that one at the same time I'll update this one - it's easier that way, lol)


	5. Loss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The planned trip begins. What will happen between Nick and Judy during their time in BunnyBurrows? 
> 
> Read on to find out!
> 
> **Reminder**  
> And remember to stay tuned in for updates varying from once a month to four times a month!! :D

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a pre-warning sorry for the length of this chapter and the ones yet to come :)
> 
> **SORRY!!**
> 
> Oh, unless I've gone through and edited it and this part out, this chapter is all content and has had NO grammar, punctuation or spelling checks yet, unless the line below has been changed. :)
> 
> **NOT YET EDITED**
> 
> But have fun reading it though!! :D
> 
> Enjoy! :)

Chief Bogo was sitting in the bullpen without his usual scowl for once, as receptionist Clawhauser and officers Allen McHorn, Francine Pennington, Jacob Delgato and Alicia Fangmeyer all sat there in the room with concerned looks towards the fox in the front row.  They were the only others who knew it's hard for Nick to accept that his cousin had died.

Any cracking jokes or puns were all off.  Even Nick was struggling to keep a straight face whilst his best and closest friend on the force sat beside him, stroking the fur on the back of his paw as she holds it her own.  Judy makes small motions with her thumbs across his paws as Chief Bogo quietly made the announcements for the day.

All the officers who had come into the room all sat there sensing the undertone of sadness coming from the front row.  Some of the officers even began to slightly fold theirs ears back as the chief lent forward into his podium, paws grabbing either side of it.

"Alright," Bogo states, as he then leans down onto his left elbow, resting his forehead into his paw to knead it momentarily.   Only Fangmeyer and Delgato notice this. "Now I suspect that most of you are wondering why I asked you all to stay behind afterwards."  After speaking, he first glances at Judy, then at Nick.

For a brief moment, Judy noticed a compassionate look on the chief's face, before he leans back up to compose himself a bit.  His voice getting a bit of his usual gruff back in it 

"There has been a bit of a crisis in the past few days." He looks around the room, checking the faces of all the officers, before he continues. "Now, some new developments have come to wake in the face of an officer's family." He looks directly at Nick for a good couple of seconds.  A few officers turn their heads towards Nick, who dips his head a little.

“Sir, what’s the problem?” Spoke out Officer Wolford, in a hushed tone as not to break the moment.  Only to not get a reply, but a stern look from the chief before he looks apologetic and looks down.  After a deep sigh, the chief looks down and places the documents in his paws on his podium.  

“It seems Nick didn’t know he had a cousin.” Judy continued rubbing the back of Nick’s paws, as he really struggles keeping a straight face on.  

_Keep it together.  Never let them see that it got to me._ Nick chants in his head, focusing on Judy’s touch, as a small number of the officers look a little confused.  Mostly because there’s a sad atmosphere hanging in the air.  

“It turns out,” Began the chief, after looking at Nick, then Judy for confirmation.  He watched Judy look back with a tear slightly hiding in her eyes as she nodded approval. “That his cousin had been murdered.”

A heavy silence filled the room.  If anyone entered the room, they could have literally smelt the sadness, sympathy and respect towards Nick.  It all became a blur to Nick after this sentence, as he tried his best to hold back his emotions during the rest of the meeting.

After the last few minutes of the briefing, Nick felt glad that he hadn’t broken down in front of the precinct as they managed to make their way to her father’s pickup, which was no surprise to Nick after spotting it in her designated spot.   Officers Clawhauser, Pennington and Delgato offered their condolences, alongside the other officers, but offered him comfort in case he needed somebody, besides Judy, that he could talk to.

It had been a very hard moment for Nick to know that he had a long lost relative, a cousin nonetheless, who had been trying to escape the clutches of an evil crime world that had taken him in.  Before Judy started the pickup, she jumped into his lap carefully and hugged him comfortingly around his neck.

On the way home, Nick couldn't help but notice that they were heading not for his apartment, nor Judy's.  He was still a bit shaken from all the information about his cousin, Shawn Wilde, who looked identical to him, apart from the uniquely mixed red and black coloured eyes.  He focused hard on the image of him, as they continued to travel away from the city.

Watching the skyline slowly drop lower and lower, he found himself thinking about his life so far after they’d passed the border to the city.  Nick barely heard her mention something about time off to recuperate from this.  

“-ck, Nick.  Are you okay?” spoke Judy softly, slightly waking him from a deep daydream.  She’d pulled over into a gas station for a refuel, but hadn’t left the car when she spotted Nick’s reflection in the window.

Nick had been crying during his daydream, but hadn’t noticed it at all.  But he snapped out of it a little as she slowly made her way over to hug him again.  He wrapped his arms around her back, his head resting between her ears as he just let everything out.  They held each other together, with his racking sobs and her emotional hugging, for a long time, before she pulled her head away from his chest as his crying began to subside.

“Hey,” She spoke softly, still hugging him around his chest. “You feeling okay?”

“I’m feeling a lot better now, Judy. Thank you.” He replies, plating a quick kiss on her head that did not go unnoticed. “Thank you for everything so far.”

The sky slowly darkens as they continue to hold each other.  No awkwardness like before, just two very close friends holding each other.  Although, for a brief moment, Judy smiles and blushes for a brief moment as she leans into his chest.

A few minutes later, after getting up and paying for the fuel, they continue their journey to her home in the country.

BunnyBurrows.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Expect longer delays for the next three or so chapters - they're each about 1500-2000 words long, so they'll take longer to write. :)
> 
> But hang in there! I've got plans to look for some Beta Readers before my other chapters go up as well!! :D
> 
> Currently, there are four spots available to be an Open Beta Reader, so I'll work on a submission form that I'll use to see who will get the chance to become one :)


	6. A Week Off - Day 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Forbidden feelings come forth at the start of their time off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a happy surprise for all you amazing readers!! :D ;)
> 
> Oh, and the next three chapters, including this one, are going to be *very* long, so expect update delays between those chapters :P :)

It was almost midnight when they finally reached Judy’s home.  It didn’t look to Nick like it could hold all of her family inside.  Boy was he mistaken.  

After a heartwarming face-to-face with her parents, he was surprised how they didn’t react the way he thought they would to him being a fox, until he heard about Gideon Grey being a work partner.  He noticed Judy look away briefly, but didn’t say anything.

“ _We’re glad she showed us not to judge a mammal by their species._ ” He remembers her father, Stu, saying when they finally pulled up to the small hill they called a home, whilst Judy spoke with her mother, Bonnie, about something farm or family related, he couldn’t tell.  They sat in the lounge afterwards, but Nick had to lay his head on Judy’s lap as his legs are draped over the other end of the couch.  

She began scratching behind his ears after she notices his smile falter a little bit, making him close his eyes and smile warmly.  It’s only as they start talking about how she doesn’t visit enough, when Nick begins making a noise come from his chest whilst his eyes are closed.  

Both Bonnie and Stu stopped right in their tracks, looking like they’d seen a ghost.  Judy looked at them accusingly, then smiled.  She continued to scratch behind his ears as she motioned with her other hand to them.

“Mom, dad, it’s fine.” Judy says, scratching the fur just behind and between Nick’s ears.  She motions for them to sit back down, which they do. She speaks before they get to ask. “It’s okay, he’s just purring.  You’ve never heard a mammal purr before?”

They both shake their heads, but Bonnie at least attempts to smile back at her.  She spots something click inside her mother’s mind 

“Stu, it’s okay.” She turns to her husband, as she places a paw on his arm quickly. “Calm down.  It’s making a bad example.” Bonnie briefly looks at a small number of teenage kits who appeared to be mingling around the door.

Nick continues to purr at Judy’s touch, as some of the teenage bunnies make their way to the kitchen for a quick drink before leaving, whilst three stay behind.  Junipa, Feia and Clark Hopps all sit around the lounge area, hoping to stick around for a while.  The room is quiet as Judy continues to massage the fox’s fur around his head.

“Kids, why don’t you go show them to the guest room for Nic-?” Stu turns back to his wife after having his lips covered by her paw. Nick’s purring has changed a little, but he’s still purring nonetheless.

“Stu, be quiet. look!” She whispers, with a grin on her face.  Judy has a slightly dazed look on her face, before realising Nick’s fallen asleep on her lap.

“Huh. Well then.” She speaks quietly, patting his shoulder closest to her side softly, as she leans into her hand, her elbow leaning on the arm of the couch. She begins humming a theme to one of her favourite songs that she secretly knows he likes.

She slowly strokes his fur, as her parents and siblings watch the exchange together.  His purring continues to rumble from his chest, his smile making her smile as well.  Juniper decides to speak up.

“Hey, big sis.” She whispers to her older sister. “Um, what’s he doing?”

“Hey Juniper.” She replies just as softly. “He’s purring.  It’s not as common as you’d think in older mammals like himself.” She notices her parents get up and leave the room, but not her mother’s knowing smile, as she guides her husband out of the room.  Some questions from her younger siblings want to come forth, but all that happens is a comfortable silence between them all.

After a while, only Judy and Feia are in the room with Nick.  The others heading back up to bed.  They were glad they’d left on a friday, because she had plans to keep Nick calm after the funeral.

“So sis,” Spoke up Feia, after having her paw slapped quietly by Judy for going to stroke his fur. “I guess it’s okay to think you’ve got feelings for him?” She finger quotes the word ‘feelings’.

“I--, Um, i-it’s not like that.  We-we’re just friends.” She stammers, not knowing what is going on with herself. “Gah, what’s wrong with me Feia?” She places her face into her paw, hoping to hide the blush creeping up her face.

Feia scoots her stool closer to the couch, reaching out to rub her back.  She slips a bit as she’s about to talk, making a lot of noise in the process as she knocks over her stool onto the floor, waking Nick up as she faceplants the ground.  

“Mmfh, whaaa?!” Nick mumbles, as he sits up quickly in reaction to the loud noise.  Big mistake there.  He bangs his head against Judy’s chin, as well as her buck teeth, knocking her head backwards like an inverted whiplash.  Now there’s a sore mark on his head he’s rubbing at. “Ow! Wha- Where am I, carrots?”

She tips her head back down, rubbing her jaw. Her sister slowly makes her way up from the floor as Fiona Hopps walks in.

“Ow.  You okay Nick?  And you fell asleep on me, until you banged your head into my jaw and teeth.” _And I was kinda liking it too._ She kept the last bit to herself, as she now checks her teeth for soreness.  They’re fine, but the same couldn’t be said for his head.  “I’m just glad I didn’t leave a mark.”

As the room goes quiet, Fiona helped to check that they were all okay.  Two minutes later, Judy guided Nick towards the guest room, giving her aunt time to get said room ready for his arrival.  She extended the bed using a low table in the room, extending the bed sheets across it.  

Once Nick was in the room, Judy thanked her aunt for setting up the room in a short time, as Nick then faceplants the bed.  He’s asleep before he hits the pillow, his snoring filling the room softly.  Judy’s aunt leaves the room as she climbs over his bag to tuck him in.  He turns over in his sleep, causing both her nose and his to ever so slightly touch.  Her ears turn a bright red in the dark.

 _What’s wrong with me?_ She thinks, before she clearly hears what Nick mumbles in his sleep after seeing a smile creep onto his muzzle.

“I love you, Judy.” It was more than enough for her, making her lose control for a brief moment, kissing his cheek, before stepping towards the door, closing it softly and sprinting for her room.  Tears of unknown feelings poured from her eyes as she tried to get to sleep.  

 _Does he really like me like that?_ She thinks deeply to herself. _Or is it due to the sleep he needed?_ She can’t make her mind up, eventually drifting off to sleep only a few minutes later with a pained but happy smile across her own snout.

But in her dreams, she was soaring with happiness.  One of her most occupying dreams she’s been having recently on loop.  Before she drifts off completely, she mutters just five words to herself, only slightly unsure of her statement.

“I love you too, Nick.”


	7. A Week Off - Days 2 & 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nick wakes up to most of the family, with a bit of hostility, until Judy wakes up. And not one, but TWO surprise visitors arrive.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OH MY GOD I AM SO SORRY THIS IS LATE!!!!!
> 
> But at least you now have chapter SEVEN of this amazing work! :D The furtherst I've ever written into a fanfiction!! :)
> 
> I hope you enjoy reading this chapter!! :D I'm sorry for the length, but I'll try to cut down on the length in the next 3 chapters of this "week off" :P
> 
> And before you start, I'm also going to possibly use this work for a future YTTV series set in Zootopia, but I'm looking for a few crew members to work on it with me :P :)
> 
> And a big thanks to "KevinStoner" from Wattpad for his contribution to the scene at the end!! (see end notes)
> 
> now that that's outta the way,  
> ENJOY! :D

The next morning, Judy woke up around 11 am, wondering what all the ruckus was coming from further towards the front of the house.  After taking a quick shower, due to having so many siblings, she quickly but casually makes her way to the from room whilst bumping into a few of her siblings on the way. 

As she climbed the stairs up to the main floor, she started to see her siblings and relatives of many sizes and ages all standing there, surrounding Nick cautiously. He appeared to be looking calm to all of them with his carefree smirk, but in her eyes, she could see the panic in his posture and the way his ears slightly flicked backward every time he made eye contact with another bunny.

Her parents were just standing there in the kitchen watching the scene play out.  She was surprised he hadn’t noticed her yet, but before she could do anything, she spotted her brother Matt with a fox repellant almost hidden by his left paw, as he began to edge forward to him.  She quickly snuck to his side, vice gripping his wrist as she removed the fox repellant from his paw.

“Hey, what was that for?!” Spoke Matt in a harsh whisper, with a face that when he turned around to look at his older sister was one of shock and confusion. “Why are you here, Judy? And why was there a fox in our lounge this morning?!” this next bit he spoke was a little louder, getting the whole room’s attention.  

Judy facepalms lightly, before getting herself together.  She just realises she’s still in her pajamas from last night, but most of her siblings were in theirs too, seeing it was Saturday after all.  Even Nick was wearing his too.  She slowly makes her way to the small clearing Nick was in before she started speaking.

“Right everybody, before you all go off on one, I would like you all to meet my partner Nick.” A few snickers near the stairway went off, but her glare abruptly stopped those, as she then continued. “Ahem. As I was saying, he’s my partner on the force.” She calms down her tone so it’s soft enough for her younger siblings to understand.

“Look, I’m sorry I didn’t, _we_ didn’t tell you we’d be on our way down, but just so you all know, we are here because of a family incident involving a family member of Nick’s.”  A few soft murmurs started near her group of sisters near their parents.  “I can’t say anything, but it’s important that you must be careful around him during our stay here.”  They all seemed to get the message.  Even Matt and Clark, who were the most skeptical in the room just by the way they were standing.

Judy’s parents looked confused.  They join the swarm of bunnies around the two of them.

“Judy?” Stu speaks up after a minute. “What’s the meaning of this?” Bonnie, as the mother she is, detects sadness as she looks at Judy, then Nick then back to Judy with a look of concern.

“You didn’t come all this way just to say hello for a while, did you sweetie?” She spoke softly, getting a few looks from her daughter’s siblings.  She slowly walked her way through the throng of bunnies, picking up one of the tiny doe’s in the process to calm them down.

“I-I… i-it’s..--” Judy began, as she tried her best to keep from tears threatening to pour out of her eyes, as she unconsciously hung closer to his side, wrapping her arm around his to avoid herself from doing anything wrong.  Her mum saw the same expression on her daughter's snout, on Nick’s muzzle.  Nick spoke after a few minutes of them all being so quiet.

“Mrs Hopps, to answer your question,” He began, the hoard of bunnies moving away from him as he made his way for the couch.  He sat down with Judy at the same time, resting his head in his paws.  Covering his eyes in the process.  “We’re not only here on time off, but to visit my recently deceased cousin.”

All snouts and muzzles of the does and bucks in the room, excluding Judy’s, took on the most sympathetic look towards the red fox, with all their ears dropping simultaneously.  Even the noses twitching would have made Nick felt uncomfortable with how adorably cute and funny it would be, if it weren’t for their current predicament.  Even some of the elder siblings to Judy slowly walked forward, but stopped short of touching him, choosing to sit on the floor near him instead.

When he felt Judy rub his back in comforting him, he spoke up again, resting his muzzle in his paw as he leant on the couch armrest.

“I, well, we came down a day early before my cousin’s funeral takes place here.” Stu came over and began to pat his shoulder gently, as Nick’s tears started flowing again.  His facade failing.

 

“Nick, son,” He began, not knowing exactly what to say, until he remembered a Muzzlecall with his daughter around a month ago, where she’d begun talking more about Nick’s day than her own when they’re together. “I know it’s hard being an only child, but sometimes things like this happen to everybody.  Cheer up, okay?  If it’s okay with you and Judy, my wife and I can come along with you to the funeral.”

 

His voice came from his heart for Nick, which he picked up on.  He smiled as Nick looked at him, even with the concern he could see behind his eyes towards the mammal.  Two knocks tapped lightly on the front door, only just affecting the current mood.  After a few seconds, Bonnie excused herself silently to go and answer the door.  Turns out Gideon had shown up.

“Oh hi, Gideon.  Mind if we stand outside for a while?” Bonnie spoke, smiling, as she walked through the door and closing it after her.  However, he swiftly picks up on the soft and emotional undertones of her voice.

“I-Is e-everything okay, Mrs Hopps?” Gideon stuttered.  A concerned look encompassed his muzzle. “I-I can come back tomorra’ if y-you’re busy.”  He turns to go, when she quickly places a paw on his arm.

“Gid, you can stay.  Just, take care when you come in.” She finishes off by patting his arm, then turning around to go back inside.  She stops before closing the door. “We have the ‘guests’ over.” Gideon’s ears went straight up, with one going a little lopsided, as he looks back at Bonnie questioningly, feeling a bit curious.

“I-I-I might as well come i-in then, Mrs Hopps.” He says, then speaks up again after a few seconds of thought.  “Who are the guests ye’ speak off?”

“Come find out for yourself.” She replies, holding the door open for him.  It felt a little awkward for Gideon to be entering the Hopps residence as a friend, not as a work colleague.

When he enters the living room, he’s surprised to see Judy sitting with another fox on the main couch.  What didn’t surprise him as much, was how many of their family was sitting around them.  

Gideon learns about the situation, surprising both Nick and Judy with how well he took it.  Then again, he explained that his uncle had died, so he knows what it’s like to lose family you’d never met before.

The day starts off slowly.  Gideon gets the chance to have a quick conversation with Judy after Nick falls asleep again.  

“So, uh, h-how’s the city been since y-ya left me feelin’ confused?” He sat facing her on her Pop’s second favourite armchair.  She had managed to get her sister Feia to keep an eye on Nick for a few minutes, whilst they spoke in the kitchen.  

“You haven’t seen the news?” She replies, going to pull out her phone.  

“Nope, can't say I-I have, with ma business an’ all.” He counters, fiddling with his claws a little skittishly, as she looked for the news reports.

Gideon then notices her uniform laying on the arm of the couch, under Nick’s head. Before he can mention anything, she shows him an article talking about her and Nick’s heroic day when they had solved the case.

Time goes by slowly as Gideon learns how her and Nick had been the impossible chance in a million to solve such a case in such little time.

After Gid left the Hopps’ residence, he spots a funeral car up ahead.  His ears droop, possibly knowing who was now in the casket.

The rest of the day goes by slowly for Nick and Judy, as they spend time together around the farm and the family still around.  It’s all well, until a buck arrives later in the afternoon, dressed in a suit, is present at the entrance to hand over the information about his cousin’s funeral.

Little to nothing is said, as the two mammals sit together, with her parents, as they discuss the plans for tomorrow.

The next day couldn’t go any slower.  The funeral was visited by all manner of relatives, including a not one surprise, not two, but three.  One being his sister that was never mentioned to him whilst he was still a pup.  Even Gideon showed up, not only with all manner of foods for the buffet, but his family too.

Nick spent a few minutes before his speech getting to know his sister, who’d been living in Central City for the past decade.  To the day nonetheless.  

The second being how many mammals he’d been good friends with.  Fifteen of them showed up.  One badger took his time to come over and say hello and offer his condolences for a fallen friend.

The final surprise, was the cream coloured bunny who looked like she’d been crying non-stop even before she’d arrived.  Judy was the first to speak with her after spotting her over on the table by the buffet area, leaning her head on the table.

“Hello? I’m Judy. Judy Hopps.” She spoke softly.

“Huh?” Said the female rabbit, as she looked up at her. Thick streaks of wetness down her cheeks were very obvious, but she tried to wipe her tears away.  “Sorry, I’m an absolute mess.”

“Shh, it’s okay.” Judy spoke, as she sat beside her, placing a gentle paw over her shoulders.  She spots Nick coming over in the corner of her eye. “We’re here if you’d like some company.”

The other bunny looked up at the only fox there making his way for them.

“He had your looks.”  She says, as Nick came up beside Judy, before leaning into her paws and muffling another short cry.  “But not your eyes.  His were crimson red, like that of a love heart.”  Her muffled crying dies down.  “My name’s Heather. Heather Skippen.”

Her next sentence was a shock to them.

“He- h-...” She hides her snout behind her ears, feeling ashamed. “H-he w-was my, b-b-boyfr..” She enters a full on state of crying.  Nick wondered if this was how emotional bunnies could be, but both Nick and Judy couldn’t just see, but also feel the meaning behind her emotional state.

“Hey, Heather, uh, did you say what I think you were going to say?”  Judy asked, softer than before.  She nodded her head slowly.  Judy’s ears flustered bright enough that Nick saw it.

“Attention everyone, the church is now open.  Could you all make your way there as soon as you can, but it’s okay if you can’t.”  The bunny priest’s voice travelled strongly throughout the room, cutting off Judy, who wanted to ask Heather a question.  All mammals left, leaving Judy, Nick, Heather and the other three mammals in the room.

After a good ten minutes of calming Heather down, they all walked up to the front of the seats.  The funeral was all a blur to Nick, mainly because his tears ruined his vision, but also because he was struggling with his emotions.  Judy grabs and holds his left paw in her lap, doing small movements to help him.

Judy paid little attention to the effect she had, but her parents were watching them from the row of seats on the opposite side of the aisle to them.  Afterwards, Nick, Judy, Heather and the parents all went down to the riverside.  They all took some of the remnant dust from the jar and chuck it over the river.  The jar was then placed in the river, lid on, to let it drift to the bottom and rest in peace.

All their friends and family make their way to the Hopps residence, the smaller mammals being able to enter the main house.  Gideon gets the chance to have his family meet Judy and her partner on the force, before needing to get ready for the bakery the next day.

After dinner, Judy brings Nick outside, letting her parents look after Heather for a while.  Turns out that Shawn and her had a history.  He’d first found her walking the streets lost, taking her home with a number of problems on the way and had then looked after her once she’d been kicked out from her family home for falling in love with him.  He confessed after the incident where he had saved her life.

“You feeling okay, slick?” Judy speaks softly, wrapping her arm around his, grasping his paw gently with her own.

“Better than earlier.  Thank you, Judy. For everything.” He replies, looking down at her.  He was lost in the sympathy of her face, her vibrant, amethyst eyes watching him.  His rare use of her name sparked off something small inside her.

The next thing they knew, was that they’d found each other in a comforting hug.  Judy’s arms reaching around his neck, as he cradled her back.  He got a surprise when she gave him a subtle peck of a kiss on the side of his muzzle, before turning around in his lap, watching the setting sun with him.  

Bonnie and Heather were watching the two of them sit there on the mound of land, as the sky began to change to a vibrant mix of orange, red and purple hues.  Stu was busy, still being out on the fields and collecting a harvest for the upcoming festival, with Matt and Clark.

“They look so perfect for each other.” Spoke up Bonnie, making Heather jump a little and look her way. “Don’t you think?”

“Huh? Oh, those two. Yeah.” She takes one last out of the window, before she begins her half of the dishwashing.  “It’s very similar to the relationship I had with ‘him’, but we were closer. I’m going to miss his cheerful smile, his sly comments and r-romantic remarks f-from when h-he was a-.a-ar..aroun-nd.”  

She stops drying the plate, placing it on the side quickly before holding the side of the counter with both paws and her snout face down.  She slowly begun to cry again.  Bonnie quickly but gently goes over and pulls her into a hug she so desperately didn’t know she needed.

“There, there, sweetie.  Let it all out. I’m here for you. We’re all here.” She says, hugging and holding her close.  Nick and Judy walk in, noticing the scene and quietly make their way over to them.  Sitting on the floor, Nick laid his head on Judy’s lap as she scratched behind his ears.

The evening goes by quickly, finding Heather a spare bed whilst she shared the night with Judy in her bedroom after giving Nick the guest room, which housed three beds.  The mattresses were all laid on the floor for him to sleep on in the tall guest suite.  It surprised him that the three put together worked like a double bed.

“Hey Heather,” Spoke Judy after settling into her bed. “I’m sorry for prying, but you mentioned being kicked out for falling for Nick’s cousin.  Is it okay to talk about it? You can say n-”

“They can bite their own tails for all I care.” She interrupted politely, surprising Judy. “I wish the bigotry was nonexistent with them, but I grew up watching my back because of them.”

“Well, uh, that was, um.. Do you, err…” Judy said, trying to keep the conversation going, wringing her paws together under her duvet.

“It’s okay really.” She continues, turning to face the ceiling. “Besides, if it wasn’t for Shawn, I would’ve been a goner on that street from so many years ago.  I was wary of him when he saved me, being the species he was, but I slowly found out why he acted the way he did, and fell in love with him.  He wrote a poem for me, named it ‘Ode to Fluff’.”  She smiles for the first time, but only a very small smile.  

Judy smiles too, wondering if Nick would ever write her a poem as well, before her ears redden at the thought of it.  

“I’m guessing you’re thinking about whether Nick would write one for you?” She says after a minute, making Judy jump a little and snap her head in the direction of her voice.

“H-how did you…?” Began Judy, her ears heating up uncontrollably.  She tries her best to cover her face with them in her paws, even though her room is dark.

“It’s kinda obvious with the chemistry between you two.” She continues, smiling at Judy’s reaction she barely saw.

“W-wha? R-really?” She replies, slowly taking one paw from her flustered appearance.

“Yeah, pretty much.”  Her duvet ruffles as she shrugs in it.

“I uh, he uh, I mean we…. We aren't, sorry, weren’t like you two. We’re just friends.” Judy stated sadly, pulling the duvet closer to her chin.

“Does, um…. Does he know how you feel for him?” Heather tried to collect herself again

“No. Everytime I try to confess my feelings for him something always gets in the way.” Judy tried not to cry at this point. The day was sad enough and now everything began to fall down on her.

“You should tell him. Better sooner than later. I can help you if you want.” Heather smiled but not one of the fake smiles she gave the whole day it was an earnest smile.

“Thank you Heather but this is my problem not yours. I will tell him, but I’m just wait until he is feeling better. I don't think that it would be a good idea to do it in the near future.”

“Okay, you do that. Do what your heart desires.  But don’t leave it for too long however.”

"O-okay.  Night Heather.” Judy replies with a yawn, thinking of how she’ll tell Nick her feelings..

“Night, Judy.” Heather says with a smirk, before turning over to face away from her. She stops smiling and starts to silently cry herself to sleep. “Night Shawn.  I miss you.”

Her crying turns into a warm smile as she drifts off, thinking of one special mammal who stole her heart.

The fox she fell in love with.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapters after this will be around 2,000 words in length, so sorry for the length of this one once again...
> 
> the chat between Heather and Judy at the end was inspired and mostly written by "KevinStoner" from Wattpad. He wrote some content for me due to a bit of writers block on my behalf. I fixed a few grammar and spelling mistakes for him, but it felt really nice that he took time away from writing his work ("Zootopia: Wicked Game") over on Wattpad to help me! :D :)
> 
> I hope you will still stay with me and continue to read this work! :D
> 
> and until the next installment, PEACE OUT! :D


End file.
